


Showertime

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, Showers, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard inadvertently takes a shower fully clothed with Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showertime

**Author's Note:**

> written for [ today’s lovely Daily Captain/Daily Doctor](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/586996.html) pictures posted on jim_and_bones, whereupon the boys are in the shower! 
> 
> Comm is f-locked so requires joining to see the sexy hotness.

Leonard lounged upon Jim’s bed after a long day at the Academy, long legs stretched out before him in languid repose. He yawned, eyes drooping with tiredness, mind still filled with the lessons he’d taken throughout the day. He could hear Jim in the bathroom, raucous, happy singing filtering through the open door as he showered. Leonard’s eyes dipped lower still, sleep looming, hands relaxing in his lap as a single snore ratcheted through the air. 

“Bones!”

Leonard jerked awake at the sound of his own name yelled from the bathroom, Jim’s voice oddly distorted and echoed by the surrounding bathroom tiles. He blinked, yawned, scrubbed hasty fingertips into his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up. His efforts at swift wakefulness didn’t seem to help much, at first.

“Bones! Bones-y, Bones-y, Bones-y!” Jim yelled, when Leonard didn’t immediately answer.

“Dammit, Jim, what is it?” Leonard finally yelled back. “I was asleep.” 

“Pass me the towel,” Jim yelled, sounding not the least repentant for waking the other cadet up. 

“Get it yourself, you lazy bastard,” Leonard replied, in loud disbelief. 

“No, I want you to get it. I might slip on the tiles and break my neck,” Jim replied, voice warm with sudden laughter. 

“Break your neck, my ass. Lazy bastard, more like,” Leonard mumbled, even as he clambered to his feet, hand still scrubbing wearily at his eyes. 

He was still yawning when he entered the bathroom, hazel eyes bleary from interrupted sleep. The dense steam from Jim’s shower seemed like a physical slap across his face, breath dragging into his lungs as he yanked the towel from the back of the door. He wondered if Jim had left it there on purpose, just out of reach with the intent to bother Leonard into getting it for him. 

When he turned around, Jim was unashamedly facing him, watching him with a mischievous look in his eyes. Water trickled down the length of his body and Leonard didn’t bother hiding the fact hat his eyes travelled down to Jim’s groin and back up again to the other man’s eyes. 

“Here, have your goddamned towel. I'm going back to sleep,” Leonard said, with a harrumph, as he all but flung the towel into Jim’s laughing face.

“No, Bones, stay with me a minute,” Jim said, reaching out with a wet hand to grab Leonard’s arm, yanking him back and beneath the gushing water from the showerhead.

“Dammit, Jim,” Leonard growled, as the first drops of water washed over his head, flattening his hair to his scalp in clinging strands and into his eyes. 

He could feel the water coursing down his back, his shirt a sudden wet weight against his torso when the water seeped into the fabric. He was suddenly glad he’d had the foresight to already have had a shower, changing out of his cadet reds into something more casual, less easy to spoil. 

“You don’t mind, do you?” Jim suddenly asked, sliding both arms around Leonard’s waist to drag him in closer still.

“I’m getting wet while fully clothed, Jim. What do you think?” Leonard growled, even as he felt the first press of Jim’s lips against his neck. “Jim.”

He tried to push the other man away, hands sliding against Jim’s water and soap slick skin, fingers sliding down ineffectually to grab instead at Jim’s naked ass.

“Oh, Bones,” Jim said, laughing against Leonard’s neck. “Getting a bit hands-y there, aren’t you?”

“Not like I have a choice,” Leonard growled, yet he pointedly did not drop his hands from where they still rested against Jim’s ass. “I swear you did this on purpose, you know.” 

“C’mon, Bones, loosen up,” Jim murmured, as he trailed kisses over the other man’s jaw, working his way around to Leonard’s mouth.

“Dammit, man, I don’t know why I put up with you sometimes,” he said, despite the smile that threatened to tug at his lips and betray him with affectionate humour.

“You know why,” Jim said, words a tingling vibration against Leonard’s cheek. 

Leonard grunted out a wordless, formless response, too distracted by Jim‘s hands sliding down over his body, tugging at his belt and pulling the leather strip away. Leonard’s eyes closed, forehead resting against Jim’s, breathing suddenly harsh as Jim worked his pants down over unresisting hips. He reached up, one hand cradling the back of Jim’s neck as he finally relented, lips claiming Jim’s in a heated, desperate kiss. He could feel Jim smiling against him, hands a heated weight against his naked ass. Leonard was the first to break the kiss, eyes blown, breath dragging in his throat, as he shook his head at Jim.

“Not here,” he ground out, hands desperately caressing Jim’s naked body. “Bedroom.” 

Jim nodded, quickly, before reaching back blindly to turn off the shower. He quickly towelled himself dry, , watching while Leonard stripped out of his soaked through clothes, eyes an appreciative weight against the other man’s body. Leonard caught him staring and turned away with a smile, grabbing the spare towel to dry himself off. Jim was behind him in an instant, an insistent warmth against his back, as tender hands smoothed their way over Leonard’s body. Leonard leant into him, finally grinning properly, before Jim led him into the bedroom to finish what they had started.


End file.
